Sagnasi Requiem
Sagnasi Requiem '''is a character created by Dragon Cave user '''kronosdragon, also known as KD. Sagnasi is an Ice dragon, one of the many breeds of collectable dragons in Dragon Cave. History Sagnasi was the only successful child of Thaddeus and Ophelia Requiem, both deceased. She lived happily with them until she was about 500 years old, when her mother fell ill with a devistating muscle-degenerative disease. Thaddeus banished Sagnasi from the cave until her mother got better, so that she wouldn't catch the disease. Unfortunately, both Ophelia and Thaddeus perished from the disease, and Sagnasi was forced to live on her own. She buried her parents herself, cleansed the cave, and inherited it as her own. Form many years, she spent her time honing her skills in speechcraft. Sagnasi had always been a very gifted speaker, and could often make up stories on the spot for younger dragons to gather around and listen to. It wasn't until she had reached an age of 1,485 years that she went on her first walkabout around the continent of Tantamount. Sagnasi always prefers to take the low road, rather than the high one. As a result, her limbs and body are very strong and well-developed from year after year of climbing over mountains and hiking long distances, but her wings are no good for any sort of competetive play. She enjoys experiencing the wild lands as they are, rather than flying over them. It is because of this that she finds new adventures and interesting things to spin tales about. Her collection of trinkets from her walkabouts lies deep in her cave, and every once in a while, she'll bring one of them out to show little hatchlings and tell a story about how she came upon such treasures. As she grew older, she met many dragons and made many friends all over Tantamount. Many common folk know her as Sagnasi the Storyteller, or the Wanderer, for those who never got her name. She became well-known across the continent for her unusual preference in travel and her general kindness to others. One of the dragons she met was a kind-hearted Pillow dragon named Khuda. He was a very fun-loving, gentle and kind dragon with a great sense of humor and the softest coat of fur Sagnsai had ever had the joy of snuggling into. He was a little bit older than she was, with a job as a traveling merchant for the Kingdom of the Mountains . He was very well off, and often traveled back and forth between the kingdoms of the Sands , Mountains and Jungle . They lived many long and wonderful years together, he often accompanying her on several of her trips around the continent. It was with him, however, that Sagnasi discovered that she was infertile and could not have children of her own. This, naturally, tore her up inside. Khuda was mildly upset about it as well, but loved her all the same and continued to support her. Sagnasi secluded herself from the outside world for a few years before finally getting over the fact that she would never be able to have children. Instead, she began to see and treat the children of her village as her own, taking care of them when they got hurt and telling them stories in the snow. Khuda came to love them as well, as they brought out the true gentleness of his love's heart. One year, however, things took a turn for the worst. It started with the death of a beloved king from the Kingdom of Beauty . Since then, a new sect began to rise, called the Kingdom of Night . This caused quite a stir in Tantamount, and it didn't take long for war to break out across the nations. Khuda was away on business to the Kingdom of the Sands when this happened, and was captured under the suspicion of being a spy from the Mountains. Sagnasi held out for ten years with the hope that he would return, laughing and saying that it had all been a big misunderstanding. But, he never did. From that day forward, the Kingdom of the Sands would always be on her short list of things to hate with all of her strength, and she shut herself away from the world once more. Years would pass, and as she reached her current age of 17,377 years, she finally decided to go on another walkabout. Perhaps she would find the truth in what happened to her love, or maybe even some way to stop Tantamount from tearing itself apart.